Hurotor's journal
After taking Styrewood, Ragnar's troops assaulted the royal palace. In the bedroom they found king Hurotor dead in his bed and his journal open on his desk. The feather still had fresh ink on it. It seems somebody had tempered with it as there were missing pages, however there were still a lot of entries left about the war. Journal 18 Smoke 394 Sources within the city tell me the population in the slums is increasing in size and in resentment for king Ragnar Pike in Apex Citadel. My advisors think we should strike to capitalize on this new development, but I think it’s far too soon. Ragnar still has plenty of support and those in the slums aren’t well equipped. Besides that, the comfort in the slums usually dwindles fast during Ice and Fog which could explain the increase in resentment. 20 Smoke 394 My advisors urge me to strike fast, attacking is all Alfö talks about these last two days, it’s getting really annoying. Instead of a direct strike, I sent a shipment of weapons and armor to Apex Citadel which will be smuggled into the slums directly up the cliffs. It’s very dangerous, but if the “merchants” go into the harbor the city guards will be very suspicious and keep track of the shipment. 3 Burst 394 There’s no word yet from the transport ship and I got rid of Alfö and Duncas. My spymaster however says they’ve been having meetings with a lot of generals yesterday, but I can’t arrest them for that, can I? 16 Burst 394 Finally word from the smugglers, the shipment has arrived. A few sailors didn’t survive, but my master of coin already got that covered. 8 Ember 394 I should have acted when I could! The generals that met with Alfö and Duncas took off with half a dozen regiments! I sent scouts in every direction and Felir is interrogating the other generals. 12 Ember 394 Lady Kailyn of Weywood was also visited by Alfö and told Felir that he asked her support in the war against Ragnar Pike. She knew Alfö, as a master of coin, would never be tasked with rallying the troops and thus refused the call to arms. House Weywood has always been one of my most loyal and trustworthy bannermen. I am glad she told Felir, however Alfö spoke of a war with Ragnar… We must intercept the rebels at once. 19 Lava 394 After picking up a trail of the rebels. But when we were 3 days behind, we found out they had already attacked a village held by Ragnar’s bannermen! Alfö sent a single rider back with the head of the village elder. Ragnar will never forgive this and the rebels are close by a few other villages. If we manage to intercept them, we can’t arrest or execute them, as they are necessary for the upcoming war! I will send word to my bannermen and rally the troops at once. 5 Salt 394 Damnit! Just as expected, Ragnar has called it a direct attack and the start of a war. He has already rallied the troops and his own standing army has been seen leaving Apex. 7 Ice 395 Our first confrontation with Apex troops. We suffered some losses, but we routed the Apex troops and killed at least 2 generals. 13 Fog 395 Heavy losses at a battle for Fangdor. During the siege our troops got flanked by Apex reinforcements! A scout reports that Alfö’s head is on a spike above the castle gate. Our surviving troops retreated and regrouped with the main army. 11 Mud 396 Where is Ragnar getting his troops from?! No matter what we do, there is no end to his army. I will have my spymaster find out if we can… persuade some mercenary bands. 1 Ice 397 All mercenary generals we approached so far sent the messenger away without a word. All except one, who shouted at the messenger that he’d visit his wife in Styrewood soon enough. With the mercenaries loyal to Ragnar, we have to find other ways of decrease Apex’ size. I will send an elite unit straight to Apex Citadel. 16 Burst 399 Ragnar has got rid his mercenarybands. I guess we aren’t enough of a opponent anymore that he needs the extra numbers. I knew we shouldn’t have attacked! 1 Ice 400 The turn of the century, but definitely not the turn of the war. Our forces are being driven back to the village that started this mess! 12 Ember 401 We are gaining some more ground again, everything east of Fangdor is under our control. 6 Smoke 402 We got one of Ragnar’s loyalest bannermen fighting for us! I guess the death of four sons during the war has made house Costayne question their true allegiance. 8 Burst 402 Blast! House Costayne delivered troops to fight AGAINST us, not fight FOR us! During a battle on the Tangsir plains the troops routed, or so it seemed. They just retreated to get a good attack in our rear! 6 Mud 403 We are losing ground fast and Ragnar does not want to negotiate now he is clearly winning! I have mobilized the population of Styrewood for a last stand. Maybe with the city fully armed and guarded, Ragnar would rather negotiate than assault to save the lives of his troops. 18 Salt 403 Ragnar’s forces have been spotted nearing a village just a days march from Styrewood, I’ll have an ambush party set up on the road. 1 Ice 404 Another year went by without gaining ground or any sign of Ragnar’s forces stopping. Apparently he has already split up Apex’ city guard to send a large force to guard his new city: Styrewood. This war is hopeless. 4 Ice 404 Well there he is, I can see smoke from the fires from Ragnars camp when I look outside the window of my bedroom in the castle. At dawn I will have a messenger sent off, to sue for peace. A peace where Ragnar becomes king of Apex and Styre and my head does not end up on a pike above the castle… 7 Ice 404 The army is stationed just outside the city, out of range of my archers or any way of attacking them. But close enough for me to realize that they can take the city without much casualties. A messenger was sent today, saying he won’t accept such a peace. Saying that because I attacked I should not be spared. Those damn traitors will cost me my head! 9 Ice 404 When my messenger reminded him it was rebels that attacked the village, Ragnar laughed so hard he almost choked in his beer. That would have been quite a way to assassinate one… Bards would sing songs of that death for YEARS. But it wouldn’t force a peace, his son would just take over the throne and the army definitely wouldn’t retreat. I guess this is the end for me. This will be my last entry in this journal. My death is ensured by king Ragnar, but the lives of my troops and the civilians of Styrewood can still be saved! Tonight I will order the troops to lay down their arms and open the gates. 10 Ice 404 I wanted to end it already, but I had to make sure my orders were followed. I just seen the armor filled up, my guards out of armor and the city gates are opened. I made sure we are flying a white flag on all the guard posts, above the gates and above my castle. I will make sure my death won’t be painful as I will have my court mage take my life. He ensured me he can do it completely without pain. To the citizens of Styrewood, I hope Ragnar is as honourable as the bards make him seem. To all of those affected by this war, I am sorry. I am sorry I didn’t take care of the rebels befroe they could trigger all of this. If this book finds its way to Ragnar, I am sorry for the losses both of us suffered. If only you realized my statements about the rebels weren’t lies! Please be just to the people of Styre. Category:Campaign: Knights of the Spire